Divine Intervention (album)
link *Allmusic link | Last album = Decade of Aggression (1991) | This album = Divine Intervention (1994) | Next album = Undisputed Attitude (1996) }} Divine Intervention is the sixth studio album by American thrash metal band Slayer. Released on September 27, 1994 through American Recordings, it was the first Slayer album featuring Paul Bostaph, replacing the band's original drummer Dave Lombardo. The album peaked at number eight on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart, with 93,000 copies sold in its first week, and later that year was certified gold in Canada and United States. Recording About half of the music on the album was written by guitarist Kerry King and half co-written by vocalist Tom Araya. Drummer Paul Bostaph disliked the album, noting the guitars were not loud enough, and the band moved to several recording studios. Halfway through recording drums, the band moved to a studio with a new producer—known for his work with Tom Petty—who had no experience with heavy metal. Half way through the producer changed to Toby Wright, Bostaph stated; "it never had any consistency to it although a lot of fans still like it", deeming it his least favorite Slayer album on which he recorded drums. Lyrical themes Some of the albums lyrical themes were not without controversy. "213", for example, was famed serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer's apartment number and is the inspiration for the lyrics in the song of the same name. The title of "SS-3" was taken from the license plate number of the car Reinhard Heydrich was traveling in when he was assassinated. "Dittohead" is partly a tribute to popular yet controversial conservative political commentator and radio host Rush Limbaugh. The band courted controversy by featuring a picture of a fan's arms, into which he had carved the Slayer logo. The CD inlay features a collage which includes newspaper clippings of cases where music had been blamed for violence or murder. The album sleeve features for the first time the backronym 'S'atan 'L'aughs 'A's 'Y'ou 'E'ternally 'R'ot. Reception Divine Intervention was released on September 27, 1994 and peaked at number 8 on the Billboard 200 album chart, selling over 95,000 copies in its first week. Track listing *The cassette version has the songs in an alternative order.http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:kifuxztjldje The Review at allmusic.com, for the cassette version Personnel *Tom Araya - bass, vocals *Jeff Hanneman - guitar *Kerry King - guitar *Paul Bostaph - drums Production *Dave Brock - assistant engineer *Jim Champagne - engineer *Stephen Marcussen - mastering *Rick Rubin - executive producer *Jim Scott - engineer *Jeff Sheehan - assistant engineer *Toby Wright - producer, engineer, mixing *Dirk Walter - art direction, design *Neil Zlozower - photography *Stephen Stickler - photography *Brian Pollack - assistant engineer *Annalisa - artwork *Wes Benscoter - artwork, cover illustration *Rick Sales - management Serenity in Murder EP An EP for the album titled Serenity in Murder was also released. Track Listing References Category:Slayer albums Category:Albums produced by Rick Rubin Category:1994 albums Category:Albums with cover artwork by Wes Benscoter Category:Albums produced by Toby Wright Category:American Recordings albums Category:Slayer albums Category:Albums produced by Rick Rubin Category:1994 albums Category:Albums with cover artwork by Wes Benscoter Category:Albums produced by Toby Wright Category:American Recordings albums